Omnitrix Toy
Origin Ben 10 is a franchise developed by Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The franchise surrounds a young boy (and later teenager) named Ben Tennyson, who obtains an alien watch that attaches to his wrist while on a road trip with his Grandpa Max and Cousin Gwen. The device lets him transform into different alien life forms, which he uses to battle his enemies. Several toys based off of the characters and the Omnitrix itself have been made throughout the series. The Omnitrix is an alien device which allows its wearer to transform into different aliens, which the wearer can unlock through various means. It limits the wearer to ten aliens to start, which are randomly selected and provide a balance in terms of abilities. The Omnitrix also has limitations which help to prevent harm to the user. Effects When attached to the user's wrist, it acts more like the Omnitrix than the toy it was. When the green button is pushed, the center pops up, the two white sides move over into a diamond pattern, and within the green of the diamond, silhouettes can be seen. By turning the dial, you can select from one of eleven different aliens. When the choice is made, pressing down on the dial confirms the selection. The aliens one can choose from and the abilities the user gets are as follows: *Cannonbolt: Momentum increases as the user keeps moving. When the user curls up, a barrier effect occurs. *Diamondhead: Light reflection and refraction. Crystals can grow out of the body (disappear after use). *Four Arms: Strength and durability increased. Skin gains a slight red tint. *Ghostfreak: Intangibility and astral projection. *Grey Matter: Physically shrinks the user to the height of four inches. Increased intellect and wall climbing abilities. *Heatblast: Pyrokinesis, Pyro Immunity, Cryo Immunity, Flight (via Propulsion), Enhanced Speed (via Propulsion) *Ripjaws: Underwater breathing and maneuverability. A slight bioluminescence occurs while active. *Stinkfly: Hovering, 360 degrees of vision and poison excretion. *Upgrade: Technopathy and technomanthy, touch or thought activated. Also removes the need for bodily functions such as breathing. *Wildmutt: Nails sharpen, and the user becomes blind while their senses of sound and smell are increased. *XLR8: Enhanced speed, agility, jumping, reflexes, recovery, and dexterity. Wall and water running, vortex creation. Each transformation lasts between ten and twenty minutes. The selected alien isn't always the alien powers you receive. After each transformation is up, the batteries need to be changed before the next use. However, the artifact appears to be semi-sentient, as if the user's life is in immediate and life-threatening danger, it will allow the user to transform into a single alien for five minutes to escape the danger. However, the artifact cannot be used for the next hour after this occurs, even if the battery is changed. Collection Collected from Bellwood, Nebraska after a child playing with the toy accidentally set his house on fire when he selected Heatblast on his toy Omnitrix. Agents Pete Lattimer and Megan Wilcoxson collected this artifact a few days later. Trivia *Agents Lattimer and Wilcoxson have both played with the artifact several times, and they have tested the effects and logged them. Category:Artifact Category:Class W Category:Class A Category:ElsaRules!!!